


The Story In Her Skin

by sunkelles



Series: Pjo Femslash Weeks [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Implied sexy times, Marriage, PJO Femslash Weeks, Tattoos, The Author Is Wax Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper has a lot of tattoos, and she gets more to commemorate important moments in her life. Annabeth loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story In Her Skin

An epic tale is etched in the ink on Piper’s skin. The rise and fall of the Roman Empire, Cain and Able, the poetry of Sylvia Plath: all epic and wondrous works of literature and myth pale in comparison to the anthology of stories seared into Piper’s skin, into her very soul.

A crown of deep green laurels wraps around Piper’s right shoulder. This was her first tattoo, the first of many stories etched into her skin. She got it in celebration of their victory over Gaia and her giants. She felt that the only way to try to overcome the trauma of the war was to remind herself of it, and remind herself that she had overcome it. Annabeth has always thought that was wise.

There is a small curling of flames behind her ear to symbolize rebirth. She and Annabeth started dating shortly after she got that one. Their first dates were as fiery and passionate as the tattoo, and the passion has not truly died. Annabeth doubts that it ever will.

There is a red rose that curls on her ankle. She got that one after she was a bridesmaid in Lacey’s wedding. A small, white dove finds it place on Piper’s hip in honor of her mother, after Aphrodite blessed their relationship. And she gave Piper her blessing once again, even though Piper swore many times that she did not enjoy it the first time. There are a few stray tattoos scattered across her body, less for significance than for appearance as well, but Annabeth loves them all the same. She likes to kiss them.

Annabeth likes to trace her fingers against them sometimes when Piper is asleep, and to trail kisses across them when she is not. Piper enjoys this immensely. Annabeth runs kisses along her skin, and then Piper will wrap her up in her arms and place one at her own favorite spot to kiss. And then, all is forgotten as they begin to lose themselves in the moment and each other.

Annabeth loves all of Piper’s tattoos, but she loves one above the rest of them. The small, curving black line across Piper’s ring finger is her favorite: a permanent way to show their marriage. Annabeth has one to match. Sometimes at work or in public when she’s feeling all along, she’ll run a finger across it. She doesn’t feel so alone when she remembers that Piper is always with her.

Annabeth has always wished to build something permanent: a monument to weather eternity. Now with Piper, she feels that she has found it. Piper revels in permanence as much as she does, the colors and lines painting a vivid picture across her tanned skin: a vibrant map of their lives. Annabeth revels in this, just as she revels in Piper.


End file.
